Why can't he be you?
by Dicharite
Summary: Songfic.Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être toi? Bonnie est éperdument amoureuse de Damon, mais elle doute de ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, Jérémy lui donne toute l'attention qu'elle n'a pas avec Damon. Bonnie est perdue, qui doit-elle choisir? VENEZ LIRE!
1. ONE SHOT

_WHY CAN'T HE BE YOU? ~ POURQUOI NE PEUT-IL PAS ETRE TOI?_

**Je vous présente avec fierté ma première songfic sur le couple Bamon de la série Vampire Diaries. J'espère que vous aller apprécier :))) J'ai traduit les paroles à la fin de la fiction pour plus de fluidité dans le texte. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.**

**Ah, les personnages de Vampires Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme la chanson utilisée qui, au passage est de Norah Jones (J'adore vraiment! \(^o^)/).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**EDIT: Le texte n'est pas très aéré, j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas. Toutes mes tentatives n'ont pas étées enregistrées... T.T (Sinon avec le navigateur Safari, quand on utilise le lecteur c'est très bien)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He takes me to the places you and I used to go<em>**

**_He tells me over and over that he love me so._**

C'est un jour ensoleillé, à Mystic Falls. Un jour comme on en a souvent et pourtant je le sens tellement différent. Assise raide comme un piquet sur le fauteuil rouge et moelleux de ma salle de séjour, je l'attends sans pouvoir me détendre. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. « Comme s'il avait besoin de sonner pour entrer » je pense amèrement. Il veut déjà mettre de la distance entre nous. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru si subtil.

Je me lève maladroitement et replace une mèche derrière mes oreilles, quand j'ouvrirai la porte, il faut que je me rappelle de rester digne. De brèves salutations puis, plus un mot tandis que je le guide. Il me suit docilement, et je m'installe dans le fauteuil rouge de mon père. Je me sens moins fébrile, comme si cette place de chef pouvais me donner un pouvoir que je n'ai plus entre les mains. Nous restons un moment silencieux, mais je sais déjà ce qui va se passer.

- Écoute sorcière... commence-t-il,

Ah, non ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Mon cœur se serre violemment dans ma poitrine, nous sommes donc revenus aux anciens surnoms.

- Oui Damon, je réponds en redressant fièrement la tête.

Sinon la tristesse, il me reste au moins la fierté. Je le détaille, alors qu'il décide enfin de s'asseoir en face de moi. Il porte sa paire de jean noire avec un T-shirt blanc qui laisse entrevoir sa musculature, et par dessus, sa veste en cuir noire préférée. Sa mâchoire n'est pas contractée, signe qu'il n'éprouve aucune émotion par rapport à ce qu'il va me dire. Je ne monte pas mon regard plus haut sur son visage, je me ferais du mal pour rien, alors mes yeux restent gentiment concentrés sur sa chevalière, ensorcelée par mon ancêtre. Si je m'écoutais, je lui foutrais un anévrisme.

- Entre nous c'était bien, mais tu te rends bien compte que ça ne peut pas durer. Plus c'est court, mieux c'est. On aurait passé notre temps à se disputer, vaut mieux que ça se termine maintenant avant que les autres ne s'en rendent compte.

Tu parles ! Je suis déjà raide dingue de toi, ils vont s'en apercevoir, je ne suis pas douée pour cacher ce que je ressens. C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui répondre. Ou le supplier, ce serait aussi bien. En même temps, je suis tellement en colère que j'ai aussi envie de l'envoyer bouler. Mais je réplique simplement, d'une voix moins froide que je ne l'aurais espéré :

- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que les autres pensent ?

Il sourit de son sourire damonesque qui m'a déjà fait fondre depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard parce que je risque de me radoucir. En même temps, j'aimerais tellement voir dans ses yeux à quel point il est sincère.

**_He gives me love that I never got from you_**

**_He loves me too, his love his true_**

**_Why can't he be you ?_**

Soudain, je réalise que « les autres » ne se composent que d'un seul et unique membre : Elena Gilbert, ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je ne suis pas jalouse...

- On forme une bonne équipe quand il s'agit de protéger Elena et...

Déjà, je n'écoute plus ce qu'il raconte. Mes pensées se perdent dans nos souvenirs en commun. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de justifier ? Un instant, ses yeux d'un bleu pur croisent mes yeux verts et je me hâte de détourner le regard, prétendant réajuster mon débardeur.

Après son débit de paroles insupportables, il s'arrête et se lève pour partir. Je feins de l'ignorer. Je ne le retiens pas, je ne réponds pas à son vague signe d'au revoir mais je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de le suivre de regard. Il ne se retourne pas. Damon ne me reviendra pas.

_He takes me to the places you and I used to go_

_He tells me over and over that he love me so._

_He gives me love that I never got from you_

_He loves me too, his love his true_

_Why can't he be you ?_

* * *

><p>Je me hâte d'essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur mon visage et me compose une allure.<p>

- Qui peut venir à une heure pareille ? je maugrée dans ma barbe.

Un coup d'œil à ma pendule. Il est est dix-sept heures trente-quatre. Ah !

- Jérémy ! Je m'exclame. Entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

- Ça fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas pas vue Bonnie, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Serait-ce possible que le temps soit passé aussi vite depuis ma « rupture » avec Damon ? Pourtant, de mon côté les minutes se sont égrainées lentement comme pour me rappeler que le temps est mon ennemi. Les immortels sont mes ennemis. Les vampires sont mes ennemis. Damon est mon ennemi. Mais je l'aime.

- Pas tant que ça, je souris aimablement, juste deux semaines.

- Trois, corrige Jérémy. Je le sais parce que j'ai compté, il explique, je voulais te parler.

Et c'est reparti par un tour ! La dernière fois qu' « on » a voulu me parler, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

- Mais bien sûr, Jérémy ! Un problème avec les cours ? C'est Elena ? Elle va bien au moins ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait... Il s'interrompt et me regarde attentivement. Tu vas bien ?

- Moi ? Je fais mine d'être surprise. Les soleil brille, le ciel et bleu et je vais parfaitement bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je change de sujet tout en lui servant un verre de sirop de grenadine, sa boisson favorite.

Il me regarde intensément puis, me demande d'ajouter de l'alcool. Le petit Jérémy qu'on s'amusait à habiller en fille il y a quelques années a bien changé. Je verse quelques gouttes du Whisky favori de mon père dans son verre. Insatisfait, il presse légèrement le dos de ma main pour verser plus de liquide.

- C'est un grand discours que tu me prépare, là ? Je rigole.

**_He never fails to call and tell me I'm on his mind_**

**_And I'm lucky to have such a guy, I heard it all the time_**

- Au bout d'un moment je lève les yeux, et je remarque qu'il me fixe toujours, un air sérieux gravé sur le visage.

- Oui, un peu. Mais avant ça, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ? Je demande après un long silence.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses de me voir comme le petit Jérémy, le petit frère de ta meilleure ami qui vous suppliait pour jouer avec. J'ai grandi.

En effet, il a bien grandi, je constate en le regardant. Loin du petit adolescent perdu qu'il était devenu à la mort de ses parents, c'est maintenant un homme. Fini la mèche brune qui lui barrait les yeux, il arbore à présent une coupe courte qui fait ressortir les traits de son visage anguleux. Il possède un nez droit, des lèvres pleines et un menton bien dessiné. Sa mâchoire exprime du caractère tout comme ses épaules carrées. Il se tient droit, sûr de lui. Ses yeux noisettes brillent d'une toute nouvelle lueur. Mon cœur se met presque à battre la cadence.

- D'accord, je murmure.

Tout d'un coup, il a l'air rassuré alors que je m'affole. Son regard devient rieur.

- Bonnie, tu es seule depuis un certain temps...

- Merci de me le rappeler, je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer sèchement.

Il rougit. C'est mignon. Il se répand en excuses et je ne devine toujours pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Il parle et parle encore. Je l'écoute sans faire vraiment attention, hochant là tête de temps en temps. Mes pensées s'envolent malgré moi vers Damon. Ses yeux, sa voix, son corps, ses mains... J'en glousse presque. Si seulement il était encore à moi.

**_And he does all the things that you would never do_**

**_He loves me too, his love is true_**

**_Why can't he be you ?_**

Brusquement, Jérémy me sort de ma douce torpeur. Alors si je m'attendais à ce que je viens d'entendre !

« Je suis amoureux de toi Bonnie ».

Bon sang ! Je me sers un verre généreux de Whisky.

_He never fails to call and tell me I'm on his mind_

_And I'm lucky to have such a guy, I heard it all the time_

_And he does all the things that you would never do_

_He loves me too, his love is true_

_Why can't he be you ?_

* * *

><p>J'ai cédé. Je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ? »<p>

Il m'aime, c'est fou. Je me sens coupable lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Je me maudis quand je suis avec lui mais que mes pensées vagabondent vers Damon. Il m'aime. Et moi ?

Il pourrait me rendre heureuse. Est-ce qu'il est heureux avec moi ?

**_He's not the one who dominates my mind and soul_**

**_And I should love him so 'cause he loves me, I know_**

**_But his kisses leave me cold._**

Je regrette de ne pas l'aimer plus que Damon, de ne pas avoir su voir son charme avant que mon cœur ne s'abandonne à l'autre.

- A quoi tu penses? murmure Jérémy alors qu'il me serre encore plus contre lui.

- Je pense que je suis bien avec toi, dis-je en lui effleurant le menton de mes lèvres.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Je me sens parfaitement stupide de ne pas fondre pour lui. Il mérite mieux que moi.

- Est-ce que t'es réellement bien avec moi ? Me demande-il soudainement.

Je fais mine de ne pas pas comprendre. C'est devenu mon moyen d'esquive favorite. A la longue, soit il me prendra pour une fille totalement stupide, soit il croira que je pense qu'il est idiot ou il en viendra en exprimer toutes ses phrases explicitement et sans subtilité.

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Il réitère sa question, gêné.

Je le sens se raidir dans mes bras, il est nerveux. Je ne suis pas complément heureuse avec lui, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui mentir non plus. J'hésite. Les secondes passent. Au moment où je m'apprête à lui sortir une jolie réponse bien édulcorée comme dans les films à l'eau roses bidons du style « chaque moment passé avec toi est comme un chocolat praliné qui fond sur ma langue », une voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis longtemps retentit :

- Oh, c'est mignon. J'en vomirais presque, tant vos effusions dégoulinent d'amour mais j'ai pas le temps.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je le regarde et il a vraiment l'air dégoûté. Ou il le mime très bien. Le pire c'est qu'à la distance où il est, il peut très bien sentir mes pulsations saccadées. Je me suis éloignée de Jérémy qui ne se doute en rien de mon état.

- Bonnie, m'appelle Damon en grinçant des dents.

J'évite une troisième guerre mondiale en le suivant docilement et en parvenant à faire partir un Jérémy rageur. Damon, ne bouge cependant pas alors je me décide à me lever des escaliers du porche de ma maison et à le rejoindre. Pendant que nous marchons jusqu'à la voiture, j'explose :

- Tu m'as clairement signifié que tu ne voulais plus de moi Damon. Ne gâche pas les moments que je peux avoir avec des personnes pour qui je compte vraiment.

- Woaouh ! S'exclame-t-il sarcastique, « des personne pour qui je compte vraiment» et pas « mon petit-ami que j'aime pour la vie » ? On dirait que tu tiens encore à moi, petite sorcière.

Des flashs de nous deux me reviennent. Lui et moi, riant dans sa voiture. J'entre en tachycardie. Lui m'enfilant sa veste en cuir et affirmant que je suis la seule à qui il la prêtera jamais. J'enrage. Lui, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais menti. Il ne m'a jamais rien promis.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Damon. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Pas la peine de jouer les lionnes avec moi Bon-Bon, c'est de ta magie que j'ai besoin en fait.

Pourquoi ça me fait mal d'entendre ça alors que je connais parfaitement ses sentiments à mon égard ? Pourquoi devant lui toutes mes résistances fondent comme de la glace au soleil?

- J'avais oublié, je rétorque. Je n'ai d'intérêt pour toi que lorsqu'il faut sauver ta bien aimée Elena qui ne t'aimeras jamais.

Il semble vouloir riposter mais se tait finalement et m'ouvre la portière du côté passager de sa voiture. J'ai du mal à croire que mes sentiments pour lui aient pu autant évoluer. Après tout, nous n'avons été ensemble qu'une modique semaine ! Et mon amour a continué encore de grossir, même après qu'il m'ait laissé tombée. Même après avoir eu tant de mal.

Le chemine en voiture s'exécute en silence.

* * *

><p>- Tu avais promis de m'appeler Bonnie, se plaint Jérémy d'un ton accusateur.<p>

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai décroché ce foutu téléphone, j'étais bien dans ma semi-dépression.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'en a pas l'air. Ça fait, une semaine Bonnie. Une longue semaine sans nouvelles.

Un long silence se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je me sens coupable, il faut que je me rattrape. Mais comment ?

- C'est Damon ? lâche Jérémy dans un souffle.

Mon cœur s'affole. Comment peut-il savoir que j'ai cédé aux avances de Damon? Personne ne l'a vu sortir de chez moi le lendemain matin, fier comme un paon.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je murmure de ma voix la plus innocente.

**_He sends me flowers, calls on the hour, juste to prove his love_**

**_And my friends say when he's around, I'm all he speaks of_**

La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu parlais avec Damon et ensuite plus rien. Il a dit quelque chose qui t'a énervée ? Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Arrête Jérémy, je souffle avant de m'en rendre compte, tu ne fais pas le poids.

La gaffe. Il est vexé.

- Ce que je veux dire, je tente de me rattraper, c'est que je peux me défendre seule.

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire Bonnie. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime.

Et il raccroche. Désormais il n'attend plus mes « je t'aime ». Se rend-il compte qu'il sont destinés à un d'autre ?

**_And he does all the things that you would never do_**

**_He loves me too, His love is true_**

**_Why can't he be you ?_**

Je pleure encore. Je sais que Damon va me narguer. Je l'aime, lui non. Il s'en réjouit comme d'une bataille qu'il aurait gagné.

Peut-être qu'en fait, il me fait souffrir ce que toutes les femmes lui ont fait souffrir : d'abord Katherine puis, Elena. Alors, lui non plus n'est pas heureux. Toute comme moi.

Je crois que Jérémy non plus ne l'est pas, même s'il se voile la face. Il va falloir que je le libère.

Souvent je me demande, pourquoi ne peut-il pas pas être toi ?

_He sends me flowers, calls on the hour, juste to prove his love_

_And my friends say when he's around, I'm all he speaks of_

_And he does all the things that you would never do_

_He loves me too, His love is true_

_Why can't he be you ?_

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de Damon.<p>

En réponse à mes questions il me disait :

« Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi Bon-Bon. Tu n'en as pas encore conscience mais je t'assure un avenir heureux. Pour le moment tu pleures, mais un jour tu comprendras et tu me remercieras. Je t'aime ma petite sorcière mais ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner ».

Je sais qu'il a la capacité d'entrer dans les rêves. J'ai tellement rêvé de lui que je ne saurais déterminer si ces phrases sont le fruit de mes fantasmes ou les paroles de celui que j'aime.

Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Inévitablement, je pense à Jérémy. A tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, la manière dont il m'aime. Dans un sens j'ai besoin de lui. Je me demande si je vais mettre mon égoïsme de côté et parvenir à le libérer.

Dans le noir, qui m'entoure je me demande encore...

Oui, pourquoi ne peut-il pas être toi ?

* * *

><p><span>Why can't he be you de Norah Jones (Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être toi)<span>

**_He takes me to the places where you and I used to go_**

**_He tells me over and over that he love me so._**

**_He gives me love that I never got from you_**

**_He loves me too, his love his true_**

**_Why can't he be you ?_**

Il m'emmène dans les endroits où toi et moi avions l'habitude d'aller

Il me dit encore et encore qu'il m'aime tellement

Il me donne l'amour que tu ne m'as jamais donné

Il m'aime aussi, d'un amour sincère

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être toi ?

**_He never fails to call and tell me I'm on his mind_**

**_And I'm lucky to have such a guy, I heard it all the time_**

**_And he does all the things that you would never do_**

**_He loves me too, his love is true_**

**_Why can't he be you ?_**

Il ne manque jamais de m'appeler et de me dire qu'il pense à moi

Et je suis chanceuse d'avoir un homme pareil, je l'entends tout le temps

Et il fait toutes les choses que tu ne n'aurais jamais faites

Il m'aime aussi, d'un amour sincère

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être toi ?

**_He's not the one who dominates my mind and soul_**

**_And I should love him so 'cause he loves me, I know_**

**_But his kisses leave me cold._**

Il n'est pas celui qui hante mon esprit et mon âme

Et je devrais l'aimer parce qu'il m'aime, je sais

Mais ses baisers me laissent de marbre.

**_He sends me flowers, calls on the hour, juste to prove his love_**

**_And my friends say when he's around, I'm all he speaks of_**

**_And he does all the things that you would never do_**

**_He loves me too, His love is true_**

**_Why can't he be you ?_**

Il m'envoie des fleurs, m'appelle toutes les heures, juste pour prouver son amour

Et mes amis me disent que quand il est là, il ne parle que de moi

Et il fait toutes les choses que tu n'aurais jamais faites

Il m'aime aussi, d'un amour sincère

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être toi ?


	2. Réponse

J'hésitais à créer cette page de réponses au reviews et finalement je me suis décidée. D'autant plus que tout le monde n'a pas de compte fanfiction. Alors pour celles qui se sont donné la peine de laissr un petit commentaire voilà un GRAND MERCI car ça m'a fait très plaisir!

**popogame**:

Déjà merci parce que je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de différent de ce qu'on lit d'habitude et apparement ça a marché donc je suis contente. C'est vrai que Jérémy n'est pas le plus heureux, mais les autres non plus alors on va dire que c'est équitable :) Alors je ne connais pas trop les abrévations de FF mais je me suis renseignée et si OC est bien "other caracter" alors non, y'en a pas. Par contre oui, c'est un one-shot donc la suite il va falloir l'imaginer.

Fin heureuse ou triste pour toi ? Quant à moi je sais pas trop, j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une loongue fic et ne pas la finir. Voilà, ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes moi aussi j'en fais tout le temps.

**Lucie96:**

Merci pour ton commentaire. Et franchement, pour tout t'avouer j'ai hésité à le mettre. Mais à la fin, je me suis moi-même mis à hésiter : est-ce que c'était mieux qu'il l'aime ou non? Je voulais faire une partie avec Damon, pour mieux expliquer ses sentiments. Et puis au final, je me suis dis que c'était l'histoire de Bonnie. Et vu qu'elle ne le sait pas, nous non plus :p

**Johanne:**

Je suis très touchée par ta review et franchement tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Sérieusement, je ne savais pas trop si mon histoire allait être lu et commentée et même maintenant je suis contente! :) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Tu m'as mise de bonne humeur xD Eh oui, Bonnie souffre mais les autres ne sont pas en reste.


End file.
